User blog:EnderDragonCrystal/If I made MCSM Episode 9.
Okay credit to DatBeardyGuy, (Or as I like to call him, bready or Broady.) since he is the one who made a blog like this originally. TITLE Minecraft Story Mode Episode 9: The Secret Of Soren. CHARACTERS Jesse Petra Axel Olivia Lukas Soren Isa DanTDM (Determinant.) LDShadowLady (Determinant.) StampyCat Stacy Plays Otto Hadrian (Mentioned.) Mevia (Mentioned.) The Ender Dragon Plot 3 days have passed since Jesse And His Friend had completed the games, and Ivor has not returned. Then they receive an invite from Soren, telling you to meet him at his house in The End, and he has some special guests for you to meet. CHOICES Have Petra Read The Invite/Read It Yourself. Ask Soren Who The Special Guests Are/Ask Him Why He Still Lives In The End. Attack Cassie/Yell at Cassie. Go with Isa/Go with Soren. Craft a Diamond Sword/Craft a Diamond Axe. Accept Cassie's Alliance/Tell Cassie To Leave. (THE FOLLOWING CHOICES EFFECT THE ENDING OF THE GAME.)Ask Soren If He knows About Mevia And Hadrian/Ask Him Why He Trusts Cassie So Much/ Ask Soren about the Ender Dragon. (THE REMAINING CHOICES EFFECT THE ENDING OF THE EPISODE.) Help Harper/Help Otto. Rescue The Youtubers/Rescue Cassie. Go With Cassie to Find Ivor/Go Home With Petra. OUTCOMES Either you or Petra will read Soren's invite. Soren will determinately tell you about the remaining old builders. Cassie will determinately tell Jesse she has changed. Isa or Soren Will Determinately help you throughout the episode. If an Axe is built, Cassie will take it from you, then break it. Cassie Will Determinately attempt to kill Soren/Isa. If you ask Soren about Mevia and Hadrian, he will tell you that they both died permanently. If you ask him why he trusts Cassie so much, he will tell you that she is his daughter. If you ask him about the Ender Dragon, It will attack Soren's house. Harper or Otto will die. If You rescue the youtubers, Cassie will die. If you Rescue Cassie, Soren will save the youtubers, while commanding the Ender Dragon with the amulet. If you go with Cassie, she will tell you "This is the start of a beautiful FRIENDSHIP..." And the episode will end. If you go home, while you all are asleep, Cassie will appear at one on the windows, and the episode will End. ENDINGS: Bad Ending: (Ask Soren about Mevia + Hadrian, save the youtubers.) Soren will tell you that Ivor is dead, the episode will then end. Season 2 will begin without Cassie or Ivor. Neutral Ending: (Ask Soren About The Ender Dragon/Ask Why he trusts Cassie + Save The youtubers.) A completely different ending will play out and season 2 will start. Good Ending: (Ask Soren About Mevia + Hadrian, help Harper, Go with Cassie.) You and Cassie (Not Winslow though.) will go on another adventure to find Ivor. Please let me know what you think! What are some things you guys would do if you made an MCSM Episode? Category:Blog posts